White lilies
by ginervaginnyp
Summary: When Harry leaves on a mission but never returns, Ginny suffers more than just a heartache. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, you can't go! We've barely been able to spend time with each other since I got back from school. We've.."

"I know, Gin. I know. But I have to go, part of the job, you know? And I'll be back before you know it. I wish I didn't have to go, I'd much rather be here with you in my arms." Harry replied, taking a crying Ginny into his arms and holding her tight. "But, they need me, and I won't let them, or you, down. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything Harry."

"Don't leave me..."

"Oh, Harry. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her as he allowed the tears he had been holding back to flow, rolling off his face into the vivid-red hair of his girlfriend.

TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER

"I don't love you!" Ginny seethed between clenched teeth, "And I never will."

"I don't care if you love me or not. Either way, you're still mine."

"As soon as Harry returns, the truth will come out, and I will no longer be under your control."

Derik laughed as he led Ginny by the arm down Diagon Alley, towards a bridal shop near Gringott's. " If Potter hasn't come back to you by now, he's never going to. It's been two and a half years Ginny!! He's 6 feet under, whether you like it or not. And soon enough, you'll be my wife, so even if he is alive, he'll be too late to save his precious Ginny."

Ginny hastily wiped the tears falling down her cheeks with her free hand as Derik led her down the crowded street. "I'll never agree to marry you! When the priest asks me if I want to, I'm going to scream to the world that I don't love you and that I refuse to marry you!!"

"You do remember the little conversation we had when I asked you out, don't you dear?? The same applies to the wedding, refuse, and, well, you know." Derik said with a sneer as her pushed Ginny through the doorway of the shop. Ginny slightly hung her head in defeat as a witch cam up to her to get the measurements for her wedding dress.

Ginny ordered an ivory dress that was extremely simple, and nothing at all like the dress she had dreamed of. _That dress was meant for Harry. Derik doesn't deserve to see me in that dress. _After choosing a dress for Derik's sister, who was to be the only bridesmaid in the wedding- Derik didn't want any of Ginny's friends or sister-in-laws to mess with the wedding- they left the shop, heading back up Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron, which was extremely busy for a Sunday afternoon. The entire time they were in Diagon Alley, Derik kept his hand wrapped firmly around her arm. "I just remembered I have to go visit somebody. I'll see you at dinner." She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and disapperated.

Fog swirled around her as the wind blew leaves through the misty air. She silently glided through the cemetery towards a double headstone in the back corner. Laying a bouquet of white lilies at the base 

of the stone, the girl collapsed onto the plush grass, sobbing. The wind whipped the girl's vivid-red hair around her porcelain skinned, freckled face. "Hi mum... Hi dad..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi mum...hi dad..._

Ginny sighed as she looked at the headstone. A light mist was starting to fall around her as she drew her cloak tightly around her. She came to this site every Sunday; she had started this tradition with Harry a few months before he left. She gently brushed a leaf off the top of the stone as her tears continued to cascade down her cheeks.

"What should I do?" she whispered softly. "There's nowhere to turn, I can't tell anyone, or there would be hell to pay. Should I run to try and find him? I can tell deep in my heart that he's alive, but yet he hasn't come back to me...What if he found another girl? I don't think I could handle it if that happened. Maybe I should just end it here and now, it would keep everyone else safe and maybe, if Harry really is dead, we could be together. Oh, I don't know...You probably can't hear me, but if you can, you probably wouldn't have a response for me anyways. I bet that if you can hear me though, you're tired of hearing me babble, but there's no one else to turn to."

Ginny stood up, brushing grass and leaves off her cloak as the wind picked them up and carried them across the cemetery. She picked up the bouquet of lilies from last week, and tossed them into the woods behind the stone. "I love you both, mum and dad." She bent down and traced the two names engraved in the stone "Please, help bring Harry back to me...if you can." She read the gravestone on more time before she turned towards the gate _James and Lily Potter, loving parents and friends, never forget._

Arriving home at the Burrow, Ginny threw her cloak over a chair as Mrs. Weasley came into the room. "Oh good dear, you're home. I was getting worried about you; you've never stayed there that long before. Derik's in the living room waiting for you."

Ginny scowled as she walked into the living room, where the atmosphere was thicker than un-diluted bubotuber pus. Her brothers and parents didn't like Derik at all, and none of them could figure out why Ginny was with him in the first place. She lightly touched the necklace adorning her neck as she sat down next to Hermione while throwing a fake smile Derik's way.

"Are you okay Ginny? You look so pale." Hermione asked, leaning closer to Ginny.

"Truthfully Hermione, I don't know. I mean, I just want things to be like they were before. Harry had defeated Voldemort and we were finally about to start our lives together without any worries. I just want those days back."

"Oh, Ginny." Hermione said, giving her young sister-in-law a hug. "Things happen for a reason, hopefully we'll figure out what this reason is."

"I don't know if I want to know the reason Hermione!" Ginny scoffed, before she stood and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Oh my! You're finally awake!" The nurse said, coming over to her patients' bed. "I have been hoping that you would wake up soon, or the hospital would have lost faith in you."

The man looked around. The walls surrounding him were pure white, and his bed was covered with a maroon comforter. "Where am I?" He asked, glancing at the nurse. She had a kind face, and her hair had long ago aged to a grey. She smiled at him kindly before explaining.

"You're at John Hopkins's hospital, in Maryland." when she noticed his confused look she said "In America... You were found unconscious and brought here. You've been in a coma like state for almost 2 years now. We tried to find out who you were and how to contact your relatives, but without any luck."

"WHAT?! Two years??"

"Yes, dear. And now that I've heard you speak, it's no wonder we haven't been able to find your relatives. You're from England, aren't you?"

The man nodded, his jet black hair shaking. _Two years. It had been two and a half years since he left England for that stupid mission _. "When will I be able to leave?"

The nurse laughed. He did seem quite anxious to return home. "Well I would say in about a week or two, depending on what your doctor says. But dear, what is your name? That way I can put it on your file and we can try and find your relatives. If you could tell us your parents' names, it would help a great deal. You look too young to be in a strange country by yourself."

" My name's Harry Potter, but you won't be able to find my parents on any database. They died when I was a baby, and my Aunt and Uncle who cared for me after their death died about a year before I came here." His Aunt and uncle were alive for as much as he knew, but he didn't want to have any contact with them, not ever.

"Oh you poor dear!" The nurse exclaimed. "But how old are you, you surely are too young to be on your own.

"Well, I was 18 when I left, so I'd be 20 now."

"Ok, well, I'm going to go find your doctor, and then we'll get you back to England. My name is Kitty, by the way, in case you need anything."

"Thank you." Harry replied, settling back into his covers to try and think about how to get back to his world. _Oh Ginny,_ He thought _I miss her so much. I hope she's okay._

A week after Harry awoke, he was released, with good luck wishes from the nice nurse and his backpack, which they had left sitting for 2 years, without taking a peak inside. He was glad they did, they would not have liked opening his bag to find a wand and invisibility cloak. After walking a short distance, Harry came upon a small pub, much like the leaky Cauldron. He went inside the dark and musty pub, and instantly discovered that it was, in fact, a wizarding pub. He had been hoping that it was. "Umm, excuse me," He said to the barman. "But can you tell me how to get to Gringott's." It was the only building he knew of in the American version of Diagon Alley.

"Sure, go through the door in the back there and tap your wand against the white brick and you'll enter Dimension Alley. You won't be able to miss Gringott's once you're in there." He said, while drying a tankard that Harry swore would have been able to water two Hagrid's.

Harry nodded his thanks and went out the back door, and arriving in a small alleyway that held a few 

cauldrons, a broken broomstick, and a pair of old boots. After tapping the white brick He quickly walked down the alley, while trying to think of a way to inform Ginny that we was alive and would be returning home soon without anyone else getting wind of it. As he walked past a flower shop, the idea came to him. He entered the shop and was met with the sent of millions of flowers, both sweet and musty. We walked up to the counter, where a young witch around his age was sitting reading a copy of Witch Weekly. Upon noticing Harry standing there, she hastily closed the magazine and smiled at him.

"Can I help you?"  
"Ummm, yes. I was wondering if there was a way that I could order flowers here, but have them sent to a person In England."

"Oh, of course you can. We have a shop In London's Diagon Alley, so all we have to do is order the flowers and they will send them from that shop."

Harry smiled. "That would be great. I'd like to send a single white lily to Ginny Weasley every day for the rest of this week." He said. It was Sunday, and he would be getting back to England on Friday, so he hoped to meet with her on Sunday, after he gets a hold of Ron and Hermione.

"Okay, we can do that. She said writing down his instructions. Would you like one sent to her today?"

Harry nodded as she wrote that down, and she gave Harry a card for him to write down his message, which he decided to have sent with the last Lily. He paid the girl for the lilies and left to try and find a place to eat.

Ginny reached her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She went to lie down on her bed, but noticed a white lily sitting on her pillow. She picked it up and noticed the card on it saying her name that it had been sent by Vicky's flowers in Diagon Alley.

She sat, wondering who had sent it to her, seeing as Derik thought her favorite flowers were orchids. She settled on the fact that it must have been one of her brother trying to cheer her up. After she had allowed all her tears to fall, Ginny cautiously went downstairs, where everyone was drinking tea while watching Ron and Bill play a round of wizard's chess.

"Did any of you send me a single white lily?" She asked the room at large. After all of her brothers, sister-in-laws, and parents had insisted that they had not sent the flower, she sat down to replace Bill in the game, as she was a much better chess player than he was. Her mind however, was upstairs in her room where a single white lily rested in a small vase on her vanity.

Every day for the rest of the week, Ginny went to her room after she got done with healer training to find a single white lily on her pillow, with the same card every day. On Saturday, however the lily was accompanied by a message.

_Ginny, Meet me at noon on Sunday in the private room at the Leaky Cauldron. Ask Tom, and he'll escort you to the room._

Ginny looked at the message, and back at the lily. She was totally confused as to what was going on. As she continued to stare at the message, Derik came into her room. She hastily stuffed the not under her pillow before getting up to add the lily to the collection sitting in a vase.

"I don't like you receiving flowers from someone I don't know Ginny." He said in angry tone. "And besides, why would they send you lilies?

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because they're my favorite flowers?!" She screamed back at him. He grabbed Ginny's upper arms and threw her down onto her bed, looking down at her from over top her.

"But I shouldn't worry, because in a week's time, we'll be married, and you'll be mine forever." Ginny struggled to break free of his grasp until he pressed himself into her sneering.

A knock on the door caused Derik to jump off her. "Ginny, Ron and I have to go into Diagon Alley, would you tell your mum for us when she gets back from the Ministry."

"Of course Hermione." She replied, while trying to sound like she wasn't about to cry.

A/N: you didn't think I'd ACTUALLY kill Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?! Please…I'm not that evil! Hope you enjoyed, please review


End file.
